THE lily evans?
by prongslover410
Summary: St Trinians School for Young Orphaned Witches has come to hogwarts, Lily Evans famous for being a Burlesque SuperStar is head girl. Who knows what will happen? Just a ramble of all the crazy ideas that go on in my head. Lily/James
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Girls Girls Girls**

The hogwarts express loomed before the three handsome boys, it was at least two times bigger this year with three extra carridges. "you know what this means don't you prongs?" said the most good looking boy who had pale pointy features and long black hair that fell into his grey eyes elegantly "the rumors are true!" with a rougish grin he leapt onto the train hauling his school trunk behind him.

"Prongs" otherwise known as James Potter ruffled his jet black hair that had a habbit of sticking up all over the place with one tanned well muscled arm and smirked "think of all the girls" flopping into a one of the plush seats in the carridge which was officially known to belong to the marauders.

"honestly they aren't pieces of meat they do have feelings you know!" said the third boy who had dark circles around his eyes and gingery brown hair, his robes were more shabby than the others and he wasn't as muscled but he still had a air of good looks about him.

"remus remus remus when on earth will you learn to let loose and have a laugh" the pale boy named Sirius Black replied. The compartment door opened and closed a final time to reveal a small tubby boy with watery eyes and short blonde hair, Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus and James greeted the rat like boy named peter pettigrew

"h-hello sirius" he said with a small smile, Sirius being Sirius replied with a grunt before grabbing the cigarette from where it was tucked behind his ear and pulled his union jack lighter out of his leather jacket

"SIRIUS! how many times no smoking on the train! no smoking anywhere you know we all hate it" remus snapped glaring at the lounging boy who was now puffing smoke circles into the air.

"aaaaaaanyway" James drawled before leaning forwards "it seems we have new members to our hogwarts family, and they are _all_ girls. And not just any girls, St Trinians girls. which means?"

"they're all really hot" sirius finished James' sentence with a dreamy look in his eye which only lasted for a second before he gasped "WAIT .. doesn't _THE_ Lily Evans go to Trinians? i thought she's head girl there!" this time all the boys got the dreamy look in their eyes. It was a well known fact that Lily Evans was known worldwide, she was on her way to stardom with the perfect life being a born performer when her parents were brutally murdered by Lord Voldemort when she was just 13. Voldemort was trying to get her to come to the darkside knowing that she was powerful magicly before it was to late, and when she refused, he killed her family one by one infront of her eyes. She then went missing from the public eye and lived on the street, It was two years later when Lily turned 15 and was dancing in the local strip club in muggle london to get enough money to live that famous burlesque dancer Millicent Binks was entraced by her and asked her to come to the burlesque house, soon everyone was in love with the firey redhead, she was performing all over the world for famous celebrities at their parties and her pictures were always in the papers. Now she was better known for being headgirl at St Trinians high school for orphaned young ladies getting her life back on track.

"she's pretty" Peter commented before getting a slap around the head by sirius

"pretty? PRETTY? shes fucking gorgeous! .. if only i could get my hands on her"

he bit his lip and wiggled his eyebrows at James causing him to burst out laughing"well she might be living with us for a whole year so maybe you will"

An hour and a half later the four boys strutted into the great hall arrogant smirks pasted onto their faces at the sounds of girls sighing and giggling in their presence, taking their usual seats at the front of the gryffindor table by the teachers they all sat and only half listened to dumbledores latest speech. It was only when he mentioned "new students" did the boys perk up and look around expectingly only to be let down when the usual first years filed into the great hall looking around in amazement. "hurry up and bring all the hot girls in" Sirius whined loudly, other boys around the hall cheered at that comment and proffesor mcgonogal was about to angrily tell them to hush when a low rumbling was heard. Everyone looked around in fear as to what the noise was, the floor began to shake and then the great oak doors burst open revealing hundreds of first year girls with their hair tied up in wild bunches or ponytails, their uniforms ruffled, screaming at the top of their lungs. They charged into the room cackling madly leaping onto the tables kicking things over "YEAH SIRIUS THEY'RE REAL HOT!" James shouted sarcasticly as he dodged a goblet being thrown at his head with his quick quidditch reflexes

"b-b-but i don't understand!" sirius wailed over the loud screams. It was only when a large woman with blonde hair pulled into a messy bun wearing electric pink tracksuit bottoms shouted through her abnormally large front teeth "QUIET!" did the crazy first years silence themselves "sit down girlies come on now must make a good first impression! .. DUMBLEDORE DARLING!" she jogged up the hall her large bossoms bouncing merrily and placed large wet kisses onto the headmasters cheeks

"Camilla, lovley to see you as always.. where are the rest of the young ladies?" he said looking around curiously.

"errrrrrm they should be along any min-" It was then that a large group of girls strutted into the great hall all different but all beautiful in their own ways, they're skirts hiked up suspenders on show their hair bouncing around their shoulders gleaming in the light, they all pouted and blew kisses and random hogwarts boys giggling at the attention they were recieving, Stopping in the main isle in the hall they stared at their headmistress expectingly. "Where is Lily?" Camilla a.k.a. Miss Fritton asked peering into the crowds of girls.

"_here.." _said a husky voice by the doors, the atmosphere of the hall changed dramaticly as everyone took in a sharp intake of breath. Lily Evans stood in all her sexy glory with one hip cocked to the side with a eyebrow raised "thankyou for leaving me in the rain by the way it was_ much _appriciated" she was wearing skin tight black jeans that clung to her curvy hips, a white patterend sleevless t-shirt that was frayed and very very see through from the rain showing off a black lacey bra and her lower stomach. On her feet were a pair of biker boots with a chunky heel and in the crook of her elbow was a large handbag that had badges and other strange trinkets dangling from it. Her wet red hair was plastered to her face and her makeup smudged down her pale cheeks.

"Oh darling honestly you were on the phone we didnt want to disturb you!" miss fritton replied with a sigh, Lily chuckled and began to walk down towards the rest of the girls her hips rolling seductivly everyones eyes on her, she ignored it though and walked over to the table of which the marauders were seated, there was an empty gap at the end where she placed her bag on before she began rummaging around in it. Pulling out a wand that had an detailed flower design in it she then tossed her hair forwards and began moving her wand around over her head before swinging her herself back up to full height. Her mane of auburn locks (dry now) fell effortlessly perfect onto her shoulders, flicking it out of her eyes she then stood on the bench and sat down on the table right next to James.

Dumbledore now seeing that Lily was seated carried on with his speech "this year we have been joined by St Trinians school for young witches, every girl will be sorted into one of four different houses by our sorting hat. They will then pull a name from the hat of the person who will have to look after them till they get used to finding their way around the castle, it is mixed genders. Oh and i must tell you usual hogwarts students that some of your dorms might have been changed around to fit the ladies in." with a curt nod to proffessor mcgonnogal the sorting began. James and he was pretty sure every other male in the room was staring at lily, his eyes roamed her body, she was _gorgeous_ and yet she was completly ignoring the many eyes on her by staring at the ceiling and twiddling her wand in the hand in bordem. She only started listening when the hat finished sorting the younger students and got started on the older girls, a tall, skinny, blonde with high cheekbones and baby blue eyes that could make a man melt stood up and tottered over to the stool crossing her legs she let out a giggle as the hat covered her eyes "GRYFFINDOR!" it wailed, turning around she then daintily put a hand into another hat pulling out a piece of paper that she gave to who dumbledore, his eyes twinkled playfully as he read "Mr Sirius Black" James sniggered as Sirius raised one arm and smiled charmingly at the leggy blonde. Lily grinned cheekily as the girl (who's name we now know to be chelsea) wandered over to the boys table

"you better get in this gryffin thingy Lily. I swear if im stuck on my own i will rip my own tits off!"

"thats a shame, theres nothing to rip off!" Lily replied with a loud tinkly giggle, Chelsea sniffed

"I can't help it if I don't have giant jugs, i'm simply unique" before sitting down with a thump next to a rather starstruck Sirius. The next new gryffindor was a weird looking girl, she had blonde hair with the odd pink stripe that was dreadlocked and pinned up in areas using pencils, her eyes were large and dark brown with the air of innocence to them and she had a smaller more petite figure than the other girls.

"h-hello i'm Juno" she smiled looking at Remus who's name was the one she pulled out of the hat, with a faint smile Remus nodded and introduced himself and the rest of the boys. At this point Lily's name was called out, silence fell over the hall as they stared in awe at her. Sitting down on the stool crossing her ankles the hat was lowered onto her head.

"Mmm yes miss Evans, you are a tricky one indeed" the hat murmered to itself.

"i don't know how to respond to that but i'm going to say thanks" Lily replied with a smirk

"your very unique aren't you Miss Evans"

"you tell me" at this point Lily stretched and began fiddling with a strand of auburn hair

"well you have the loyalty to be in hufflepuff, and yet the fast wit of a ravenclaw, the anger and cunning of a slytherin but the bravery of a gryffindor. now where oh where shall we put you?"

"darling, right now all i want to do is have a drink and go to sleep so _please_ pick already" faint laughter could be heard around the hall at this comment but it stopped as soon as it head the hat let out a loud shout.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it cried and was soon followed by the cheers of the other gryffindor students at the fact that they 'got Evans', smirking to herself she turned around and placed a hand into the other hat pulling out the piece of paper yawning lightly she passed it to the headmaster.

"well well, Miss Evans looks like you'll be pairing up with a certain James Potter." frowining at this comment Lily turned to see who this Potter kid was, her mouth fell open slightly. He was hot _real_ hot. With tanned skin and a muscley body, a chissled jaw, high cheekbones and messy black hair that she noticed he ruffled nervously. Smiling lightly to try not seem to intimidating she strutted over and sat next to him and tossed him a cheeky grin, he replied with another hair ruffle, she sniggered at this gesture.

"_Merlin James man up!" _James thought to himself as the saucy little redhead turned her attention back to Dumbledore, he noticed the sides of her top were open and were simply tied at the bottom giving James a full view of the black bra that contrasted wonderfully with her pale skin. Realising he was getting a bit overheated at the sight he turned his attention to his fellow students seeing Sirius and the ditzy blonde whispering into each others ears, remus and the weird chick listing to the headmaster, Peter and some tanned girl with her hair in a high side ponytail and ALOT of make-up on shuffling away from one another and just about every other guy in the room giving him dirty looks for getting to spend the year with _THE_ Lily Evans. He couldnt help but let out a smug smirk, it was going to be a good year for the marauders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fake Tits**

Lily watched as food appeared out of nowhere onto the golden plates infront of her, taking no time she grabbed the whole plate full of fries and got to work smothering them in ketchup, she watched chelsea begin to fill her plate with various types of salad and Juno begin to do her usual ritual of testing food for poison by sniffing each piece. She could hear all the other St Trinians girls begin chatting loudly and eating and noticed that the Potter kid and his friends were looking around the table in horror "whats wrong sweetie?" she asked innocently before popping another chip into her mouth

"all you girls have taken all the good food!" the boy (and a rather gorgeous boy at that) Chelsea had been partnered with replied, and sure enough the girls had. All over the great hall the hogwarts students were looking at the girls as they gobbled up all the food.

"darling, haven't you ever heard of eat quick or don't eat at all?" Chelsea said whilst aranging her salad leafs in a strange pattern on her plate. Remus eyed Chelsea and Juno nervously

"erm sorry to sound rude but what exactly are you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow in confusion,

"Chelsea has O.C.D and Juno's parents were poisoned so she doesnt take the risk" Lily said with a sigh, the two girls looked up from their sniffing and aranging and nodded in agreement. The boys looked at each other and shrugged before trying their best to get some food for their own. James let out a woop of joy as he managed to grab the last slice of pizza from a first year st trinians girl, but his woop slowly died out as the little girls eyes began to water and she pouted at him. Rolling his eyes he began giving the pizza back when Lilys husky voice was heard over his shoulder

"cut it out marie we both know you've eaten four times your own body weight in two seconds flat." the first year stuck her tounge out before turning back to her friends earning a chuckle off Lily "you've got to be forceful darling, they look like angels but really they're little devils"

"oh my _god_ Lily look at THAT" Chelsea cried pointing a manicured finger towards a girl with black hair that was backcombed to perfection, bright very fake tanned skin and breasts that were so large they were poking out of her school shirt.

"Jesus christ was IS that!" Lily cried before bursting into laughter "she looks worse than some of the strippers i worked with" the three girls tried their best to conceal their laughter as the orange girl turned around and glared at them, her eyes softened slightly when they landed on James. Standing up, she then sauntered over.

"hello Jamie" she cooed fluttering her fake eyelashes and pouting

"hullo Charlotte" he replied in a dull tone

"oh Jamsie i told you to call me Charlie!" she giggled and leaned over so that her large breasts where practicly resting on Sirius' head giving everyone a clear view of her cleavledge.

Rolling his eyes James carried on talking to Sirius and when "Charlie" realised she was being ignored she turned her attention back to Lily, Chelsea and Juno who were still sniggering into their goblets. "and WHAT do you find so hilarious evans?" she hissed, people started to go silent around the hall at the fact someone was challenging THE Lily Evans.

"nothing love you carry on trying to get with 'Jamie'" Lily smirked back before popping another ketchup smothered chip into her mouth

"ugh thats so unhealthy" Charlie sneered staring at Lily's plate of chips "i would of thought someone like _you_ would want to watch your weight"

"when you say 'someone like me' what exactly are you referring to?" the redheads eyes grew cold as she glared at the girl infront of her

seeing that she hit a nerve Charlotte raised an eyebrow "Oh, you know, the fact that you get naked for a load of guys for money. So you can see i'm pondering why a fake whore like you is eating so many carbs in one sitting" the hall was dead silent now, staring at what was going to happen between the girls. The marauders shared a glance before carrying on watching. Everyone was horrified when Lily threw her head back and let out a loud throaty laugh before lighting a cigarette elegantly.

"you can me fake sweetie and yet look at you, your skin is so orange its honestly making me feel dizzy, your hair extentions couldn't be more obvious if you tried, your tits are also _clearly_ fake AND don't even try telling me their real because i've worked in a strip club. and darling, i know fake tits when i see them. Plus judging by the way your now trying to pull down that skirt which to be honest is short enough to be a belt i'm guessing your either not wearing underwear or you have some freaky piercing or tattoo down there and i'm not going to lie, but that thought is _seriously_ putting me off my dinner. so if you don't mind, run along back to your table and leave us the _fuck_ alone" taking a long drag from her cigarette and blowing the smoke into Charlottes face Lily went back to her conversation with Chelsea as if nothing happend. Chalottes face reddened and she began to try and think of a comeback but she had none, people around the hall were cheering at Lily's words or laughing, it was only when she saw James and his friends laughing along did something snap inside of her.

"i bet your tits aren't real,i mean you seem to know an awful lot about them" Charlotte sniffed causing Lily to roll her eyes and grab Sirius' hands, she held them so they were pressed against her breasts. His eyes popped slightly and James stared in awe as his best friend groped the redhead.

"do they feel real to you?" she said nodding her head in encouragment to Sirius trying to wake him from his dream like state, when he didnt reply Remus gave him a swift kick under the table making him splutter in suprise.

"yup they're deffinitley real" Sirius croaked not taking his eyes (or hands) of Lilys breasts, she didnt mind and she gave a small giggle as she gently pulled away from his touch.

"ugh your disgusting Evans, wait till my father hears that his daughter is sharing a school with a whore like you" Charlotte shrieked in frustration

Lily stood and stretched showing off more of her pale toned stomach before cooeing "did daddy buy you your boobies" a small titter of laughter echoed around the hall at this comment.

"at least i have a daddy" Charlotte scoffed with a wicked grin on her face, Lilys emerald eyes seemed to freeze in anger as did the laughter in the hall, everyone was staring in horror now. The other st trinians seemed to hiss in anger and stand up ready to defend their head girl.

"what was that?" she growled in a deathly whisper through gritted teeth.

Charlotte threw her head back and laughed "oh dear evans, not got a sarky come-back now?"

"Lily .. " Juno said in a whimpered from her seat,

instead of replying Lily leapt up and over the table and punched Charlotte straight in the nose, pushing the girl over she then jumped onto her like a lioness and straddled her throwing more and more aggresive punches every time. "WHERES YOUR DADDY NOW BITCH?" Lily roared into Charlottes face ignoring the hands desparatly trying to pull her away and threw another punch.

"HELP US!" Chelsea and Juno shouted at the marauders while trying their best to drag Lily away, James and Sirius swiftly stood and James being the strongest of the two grabbed Lily by the waist and tried his best to hold her back. Lily's legs kicked angrily and she let out a screech of anger.

"i'm sorry in advance" James sighed and threw Lily over his shoulder narroly dodging her crazed legs and her fists which were now thumping him on the back in a desparate attempt to get back to punching the orange girl on the floor who was now clutching her blood smeared nose. He saw the Trinians headmistress come storming over

"stop whining it serves you right you insufferable little bitch!" she shrieked down at Charlotte.

"MISS FRITTON THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO A PUPIL NO MATTER HOW DISRESPECTFUL THEY HAVE BEEN!" Proffesor Mcgonnogall power marched over, her lips in a thin line "James take miss evans down to the trophy room to calm down. Charlotte come with me"

Swiftly walking towards the door behind the teachers dining table James gave in to Lily's shocking strength and let her down, preparing his quidditch reflexes to catch her again if she ran off, Letting out a sigh of relief he watched as Lily slammed open the door infront of them and began jogging down the stairs muttering to herself in anger, Slowly he began to climb down the stairs after her into what he thought would be one of the most awkward situations of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Trophy Room**

James wandered into the dimly lit room following the sound of Lily's angry mutters, sitting down on the bottom of the staircase he watched her pace back and forth with her fingers rubbing her temples. Finally she stopped, "you got a light love?" she croaked at James.

"I don't smoke" he replied awkwardly rubbing his arm in discomfort as Lily shrugged

"i really beat the shit out of her didn't i" she giggled scaring James slightly with how easily her mood changed.

"just a tad" James said with a small smile, leaning his head against the wall "but she deserved it"

nodding her head in approval she then walked over to the closest trophy cabnet and began inspecting her appearence in it. "fuck i look awful" she chuckled weakly. James wanted to tell her that she'd never look awful but he thought it would make things more awkward. He watched Lily reading the names on one trophy "Andrew Potter...isn't that the richest guy in the wizarding world or something" she frowned clearly trying to remember correctly.

James stood up and wandered over so he was standing behind Lily "Yeah thats my dad" he murmured adjusting his glasses he looked at the trophy for himself, he let out a smile when he saw that it was clearly engraved with his fathers name under the names of the captains that had taken their house to victory in the quidditch cup, hoping that by the end of the year his name would be on there aswell.

"so your like mega rich?" Lily asked cheekily

"you could say that yeah" James said with a sigh, he hated it when people reffered to him as 'the rich kid'

"well then Jamsie darling, since we're spending a year together i reckon you should escort me upstairs to my new room so i can get ready for the party hmm?" James raised an eyebrow

"party? what party? me and the boys didnt plan a party?"

"i know you didn't darling, its a st trinians party" she said taking a step closer to him

"and who exactly is going to this party?" he grinned and took another step closer

_"everyone_ love, now come on, i don't look this good naturally" she replied with a pout

"mmm i bet you don't" he replied with a smirk recieving a thump on his arm off Lily

"your suposed to say that i naturally look this sexy" she narrowed her eyes at him expectingly taking another step forward so that James' school robest where brushing against her.

James smirked again before leaning in so his face was inches from Lily's "who said you looked sexy?" after recieving several thumps he then surrendered "alright alright i'm sorry! please accept my appology your royal sexiness! let me bow down to you as a meer peasant!" he yelped. When he saw he was forgiven he held his arm out and grinned charmingly.

"I like you Potter, your a cheeky sod, but I like you" Lily bit her lip to hold back another explosion of giggles and took his arm and they both started to wander up the stairs back to the great hall leaving James to think about how _THE_ Lily Evans was suprisingly easy to talk to.

Back in the great hall Sirius watched as his best friend escorted Lily over to their table again, raising his eyebrows at James and recieving a grin in return he went back to the game he and the new girls were playing. "LILYYY!" Taylor (Peters partner) squealed happily sluring slightly from the drinking game they'd just been playing "come play its your faaaaaave game babes!"

Lily rolled her eyes "one roll but then i have to go get things sorted for tonight" with that she then picked up the flourecent pink dice and chucked it onto the table, it landed on 6. "fuck!" she gasped, the other girls laughed loudly and wolf whistled at their head girl. Taylor grabbed the huge bottle of firewhiskey and filled 6 shot glasses with an evil smirk on her face

"Drink up darl" with a wink she put the bottle back on the table in the centre of the tiny glasses.

Sirius had an look of awe on his face "your not going to do it are you, i mean thats _firewhiskey_!" rolling her eyes Lily grabbed the fist glass and downed it not even wincing as the drink burned her throat, snatching up the second. then the third. then the forth and so on until she drank the lot not stopping for any breaks. James and Sirius' mouths dropped in amazment.

"and that boys, is how you drink firewhiskey" Lily giggled before she, Chelsea and Juno began to wander out of the hall with the marauders trying to catch up to the girl's fast paced struts.

The teenagers were walking towards the grand staircase when Miss Fritton popped out of nowhere "Lily dear there you are, that old bat told me to tell you that you have to help out with the heads duties here"

Lily growled in annoyance "what does that involve?"

"i haven't the slightest, mcgonnogal said to talk to James and that you two are to patroll together, anywho have a lovley time at the party dears, show these hogwarts students how we Trinian girls really act" with a wink she strolled off towards the great hall leaving the girls laughing

"come on" Lily said grabbing James' hand and dragging him up the stairs "you heard the woman, we have to get ready" with a laugh he and the boys lead the girls to the gryffindor common room up and the stairs to their dorm which had indeed been modified. It had been split in two with the girls having one room and the boys the other with a bathroom at the end of the tiny corridor separting the dorms.

"wow" Juno gasped as the girls entered their new dorm that was decorated in the St Trinians school colours with all of their belongings put away in exactly the places they would want them, the walls covered in pictures of their memories and other important bits and pieces. Wasting no time they began rushing around getting ready for the party, Lily stripped to her black lacey underwear and was rumaging around in her trunk for her outfit when she heard the door open.

"Booooooyyyys" Chelsea cooed before she then began getting ready slipping on her tight blue mini dress. Juno was busy working on her make-up painting a creasent moon onto her temple using gold eyeliner that matched with the pink one shouldered floaty dress she was wearing and Lily was pulling on her fishnet tights. The boys stared in awe as they got ready rushing around the room throwing clothes and makeup at each other occasionally taking swigs from the bottle of firewhiskey on the bed in the middle of the room that they assumed to be Lily's.

half an hour later they were walking out into the ground following the sounds of the loud bass music coming from near by the lake. Lily grinned at the sight before her, hundreds of hogwarts students standing around staring at the St Trinians girls as they danced around in time to the music to scared to join them. Wandering over to the pile of different drinks lily picked up a bottle of butterbeer. One of the hufflepuff boys tried to hand her the bottle opener but she ignored him and pulled the cap off using her teeth making several people gasp at her, she loved it, it made her feel powerful. Strutting back to the marauders her baggy patterned tank top that showed off alot of her laced bra blew slightly in the wind, it was short enough to show off a bit of her knickers through her fishnet tights, her biker boots laces dangling on the floor and her hair backcombed with the odd plait in it, her eyes heavily outlined with black eyeliner. she looked amazing. Swigging from her drink she then grabbed Sirius' rolling stones beltbuckle and pulled him into the crowd of girls tightening her arms around his neck moving her hips against his in time with the music looking up at the sky. After this people seemed to loosen up a bit and began to dance aswell, But James couldn't help but be jelous about the fact his friend got to dance with Lily and not him, _"wait no, James you aren't jelous? its not like you have feelings for her? shes just hot.. yeah just hot" _he thought franticly to himself.

Lily giggled drunkenly into Sirius' neck as they danced in time to the music, she could feel his hands on her hips with his pelvis pressed up against hers. She liked this boy, he was gorgeous and had that strange gothic air about him. He was wearing black skinny jeans with about 4 different coloured belts hanging loose around his hips, a black V-neck t-shirt that was tight against his pale skin and big boots with buckles on simular to the ones on Lily's own feet. Looking around through the sweating bodies and lights she noticed James standing near a tree swigging from a bottle looking bored "see you later darling" she whispered huskily into Sirius' ear before kissing him leaving a splodge of blood red lipstick on his cheek. Wandering over to James from behind she then scared him by whispering "not a party person love?" in his ear

"um..normally i am" he ruffled his hair looking down at her "just not in the mood tonight i supose"

"well then we'll have to put you in the mood" she leaned in so her face was inches from his laughing loudly she then slipped her hand in his and dragged him onto the dance floor. James followed as if in a trance and watched in amusment as Lily grabbed his drink off him and gulped down the last of it before dropping the bottle on the floor.

"i wanted that" he smirked, now aware that their bodies were very _close_

"well i want _you_ to dance with _me_" she purred wrapping her arms around his neck pulling their bodies even closer. James grinned and pushed himself up against her and they began to move in time with the music, it was only when he saw several flashes that he looked up from the beautiful redhead

"i think they were cameras" he commented squinting into the mist of smoke trying to see if any paperazzi were at the party

Lily rolled her eyes "who cares its not like we're doing anything wrong" with that in his mind he then watched her turn around and press her rear up against him

_oh god_ he thought to himself as he felt her begin to push herself harder up against him in time with the music, looking down he saw her ample clevledge and bit back a moan as she giggled and pressed up against him again and again, he returned with a thrust of his own making her let out a sound which sounded like a cross between a laugh and a moan. She turned around again her arms around his neck, her body still pressed against his, her mouth inches away from his awaiting mouth. James hands slowly travled from her hips to cup her arse. The flashes got bright and more frequent and knew he should stop before his and Lily's pictures were all over the daily prophet, as if by fate Remus and Juno came over and interrupted their dancing

"James mate the paps are here, they were trying to get Lily but they saw you two er .. dancing and now they're demanding you to go talk to them, I think its time we go up to the castle before things get nasty yeah?" Remus asked with concern in his eyes

Chelsea and Sirius (who now had a number of lovebites trailing down his neck) stumbled over and agreed with Remus and Juno.

"yeah alright then lets get up to the dorm, i need a sobering potion or something" James muttered rubbing his eyes and wincing slightly as one of the flourecent lights flashed in his eyes.


End file.
